Jay's Story
by Twebster900
Summary: Jay the cat was just a normal kid, until a mysterious scientist destroys his home and kills his parents and he is saved by a particular group called The Technacats. Will Jay survive with his new-found powers? or will the bad Prof. get his wish and turn him into a living weapon? Find out now! I am accepting OCs (Own Characters)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic! Hop you enjoy!  
>Disclaimer: all sonic characters <strong>**belong to sega. The Technacats belong to my friend Tornait Corvidinal**.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>My name is Jay the cat and I am running. Running from something, no, everything. My home was destroyed by, who knows what, and my parents dead. As I run through the forest that I had only entered once and almost gotten killed, I hear something. "Weird…" I mutter when there's nothing there "Something's definitely strange about these woods" I think to myself. Then that voice in the back of my head once again tells me "Be calm, there's nothing here…" it was then cut off by the impact of something hitting me in the back and knocking me on my back. Whatever was on me was panting hard and heavy. When I regained my sight I saw… a lot of fur. I could just barely hear someone say "Get back here Vortix!" Vortix, I think it was called, was then picked up off of me and thrown at a nearby tree. "Arison!" Vortix growled and lunged at the other. The other one, apparently named Arison, is a light-blue hedgehog with cyan and white markings. As their battle raged on I sneaked away towards the edge of the forest. I soon came to a dead end at a cliff face. I was afraid and now stuck between a rampaging monster and a cliff. When I could see Vortix dashing towards me I closed my eyes and expected to be crushed into the rock when, It just didn't happen. I opened my eyes to see that a barrier of blackish energy surrounding me. That barrier gave Arison enough time to see 7 other cats running down the cliff face. All but one of them jumped over the barrier to attack Vortix but the one that landed in the barrier with me was a black and white cat with yellow bangs and shoes. "Seems everyone's after me." I said<p>

"After you? Were here to save you!" He said.

"Just who are you?" I asked

"I'm Lazarus. And we are The Technacats!" Lazarus then put one hand on my shoulder and one hand in the air and the next thing I knew, we were on top of the cliff. "How…" I began but I was cut off by a flash of light from the cliff face. I looked down the cliff and I could see the monster, Vortix, was lying on the ground encased in chains made of some kind of ice, it looked like. the Ice was holding Vortix somehow though.

Lazarus whistled with a somewhat shocked **(All the puns!)** look on his face. "Kid. You've got some explaining to do."


	2. The Forbidden Power

**Welcome to Chapter 2 of my first story. My thanks to anyone who reviewed.  
>Disclaimer:I do not own any official sonic<strong>** characters. ****The Technacats belong to Tornait** **Corvidinal.  
>Also, Noah Marcus Thompson belongs to Christian Ape99<strong>. 

Chapter 2

The walk from the cliff to The Technacats base was a long one. On the flipside I did get to know them. There were 7 of them here, Endi, Skyler, Cain, Rocky, Flare, Lazarus, and Endre. Sykler was dead (Well, not anymore), Endi and Endre were ender cats, Rocky was the reason they even have a base, and Lazarus brought the team together. But the whole team was much larger. To my surprise, the Technacats wasn't jut made up of cats, heck; there were even a few birds! Most of the team controlled a different element, and their personalities were bent around that.

We stopped along the path. "So Jay," Lazarus began "What IS your story?" I could tell that he was mad at me for some reason. His tone was a deep fiery one that better suited Flare rather then the eccentric one he had at the cliff. By now everyone was staring at me almost with disgust.

"Back there, YOU used the forbidden power of Iscrysta; the evil Ice Sorceress." Came Endi's dark, almost chilling, voice.

I just stared at my shoes, and said "I don't know what you're talking about." That, however, was somewhat of a lie. The name, Iscrysta, pulled at the back of my mind.

"Were have I heard that name before?!" I said to myself.

Then, my vision went blue and time seemed to slow down. I could see the others in a defensive position around were I was, but I could actually see myself sitting on the rock staring at the sky in awe. I looked for what they were shielding me from, and saw a white hedgehog in the air holding a fedora with a metal rim falling towards the group. The hedgehog had some sort of green barrier around him. Soon the hedgehog landed, somehow appeared behind Lazarus and sliced at Lazarus' throat, a fatal wound. Cracks began forming across my vision as if in ice; and then it shattered and I was back to staring at my shoes.

* * *

><p>A short walk away on the road was an unlikely duo, a white hedgehog, and a Panda bear. Once they got slightly over the hill, they could clearly see the group of cats.<p>

"Fedora, I thought you said I didn't have to fight anyone!" the large panda said to the hedgehog.

"Noah, I SAID, you could stay neutral and help me get Jay to the Professor." The hedgehog responded with a hint of anger in his voice. "Come' on! We've got a job to do."

The hedgehog (Fedora) climbed onto the Panda's (Noah Marcus Thompson) hands and was thrown over the rest of the hill towards the Technacats. Noah then put both palms flat in front of him and a greenish energy flowed from them to encase Fedora in a barrier.

* * *

><p>"Its just like that vision!" Jay thought. The others had already seen the hedgehog coming and formed in a defensive position around me. Before he could take the killing blow, I reached toward him and closed my eyes. When I opened them, the hedgehog was trapped in ice. "You. Saved me. You used the forbidden power to save me." Lazarus said as a shiver went down his spine.<p> 


	3. Iscrysta

**Chapter 3 is here! Ho-ray!  
>Disclaimer: Sonic is owned by Sega. The Technacats are owned by Tornait Corvidinal<strong>.

* * *

><p>We had finally reached Technacats Tower! It looked like it had at least 50 floors, but Lazarus told me it was indeed bigger on the inside. On the outside, each floor was marked by a colored stripe. As we approached the entrance, the door unlocked and opened. Then a sandy-yellow cat ran out to meet us. She tackled Lazarus to the ground in a hug.<p>

"Lazarus! Your back!" She then let him get up and ran to the white hedgehog trapped in ice held up by Endi and Endre's powers  
>"Oh how Khonsu would want to see Fedora like this. *Whistle*" Lazarus looked slightly embarrassed.<p>

"Ya, Cleo."

Cleo then noticed me. She started walking in a circle examining me. "So. Your the one who saved Lazarus from Fedora?" Cleo got really exited "Doy you know what this means?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Later at an abandoned warehouse somewhere.<br>**

A blue fox was leaning up against a wall, looking sadly at a picture in his hand.

"That again?" An older fox asked when he saw the picture.

"Yes. I will make him pay for what he did."

He folded up the picture and slipped it into a pocket before putting on a black jacket with a red stripe down the middle. He strapped a sheath to his belt and slid his emerald sword into it, then cocked his gun(A Desert Eagle which he had painted blue) into it's holster on the sheath.

"You know I don't stay with one group for long, I'll be leaving now."

And with that, he jumped from the ledge and dashed out of the warehouse. Zoness Tiberius Emerald was off to find escape from his dark past once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, at a temporary secret base on Earth...<strong>

A tall German scientist in a grey and gold lab coat, walked the halls to his laboratory.

"Master, you are in need of the knowledge that Fedora was defeated by Jay, and is now at Technacats Tower." Said the alien made up of metal orbs floating next to him.

"Thir-teen." The alien was confused now. "Thirteen, of my men have failed me general." The scientist said.

"Sir, we tried! His guardians were to strong, but now they are dead but he..."

"... has her powers. I know." The scientist finished the sentience. The alien saw the look in his eye and dissipated.

He slammed his hand against the wall creating a deep indent. "Just wait, Jay! I will have what I want!" He said through gritted teeth.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Tchnacats Tower...<strong>

"So, these powers, why are they forbidden?"I asked

"Its more so, WHO's powers you have." Trevor the Endercat said. "Iscrysta was evil, down to the bone. She used her powers to kill the king she was under the rule of."

**"Well he deserved it"**

"Hmm... You say something Cleo?" I asked

"No..." She said

"She then caused a snowstorm that killed half the village. Rumor has it she murdered her husband and son." Endre continued

**"Lies, Lies! The snowstorm was a spell gone wrong, and I wasn't even married!"**

There the voice was again, mixing what I thought I heard with what I actually heard. I looked out the window and realized that it was getting late, Endre had finished telling the story and everyone was heading twards their rooms.

"Who are you" I said in my mind.

**"They called me Iscrysta, the Ice sorceress."**

**And that's a wrap! Thanks anyone who revewed, submitted characters, etc.  
>Zones was submitted by Thecrew64<strong> **and there will be more of him in chapter 4!**  
><strong>Try to guess who this scientist is.<strong>  
><strong>I will be posting new chapters on Tuesday, Wednesday, Friday and Monday if circumstances are right.<strong>  
><strong>See Ya!<strong>


	4. Dreams

**Ahhhh, its been way too long, right? Well without thither a-do, here's chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: Just look at past chapters to see it.**

* * *

><p>I walked to the room provided, and almost fell asleep in the doorway. When I awoke I was in what appeared to be an endless forest. The ground was covered with ice as far as the eye could see. It seemed that I was the only one there, but soon ghostly images of, well, about anyone I know or knew once. They walked without a sound, never said anything, and passed right through the trees. Out of the silence, I could just faintly hear someone speaking.<p>

"HELLO?!" I yelled, breaking the almost-silence. All of the images stopped and started yelling hello also, except it was my voice.

I then tried to run towards the voice after the images stopped yelling, but I couldn't.

"Wait. The last thing I remember before this was...Sleeping. I get it! I don't **walk **around here, I **d****ream** my way around! Right?" I asked myself

All of the images turned toward me and said "Right!" Of course they'd say that. I closed my eyes and focused on the voice, wanting to go were ever it was. And it worked.

When I opened my eyes, there was a single tree stump in a clearing, with a young, icy-blue cat sitting on it reading a book.

"_And Darkstalker was imprisoned in an eternal slumber so that he could cause harm, no more. In conclusion, people fear what they might not understand, and destroy what they fear, weather or not it is feared for good reason._" She read aloud. Her voice was very familiar. The cover of her book had a symbol that was also familiar. Very familiar. "I was wondering how long it would take you to find me." She said as she put the book down.

"And, who are you?" I asked her

"Shame, you really should already know who I am, Jay, we are one in the same." How did she know my name? However, with that one sentience, I knew who she was. I was staring at the ice sorceress herself(kind-of), Iscrysta.

* * *

><p><strong>The planet Stacra.<strong>

"How long, Vervet?"

"How long indeed."

"The Ice Sorceress is awakening. How long?"

"That we can not be sure of, only the Diary of Jessica Antanan, can see that far to the future."

"Yes, but only two people know how to use it."

"Indeed, The Kolomarhian artifacts are... Complex."

* * *

><p>"You're, Iscrysta!" I said<p>

"Yes, You have done me a mutatude of a favor for this." She said, with that icy look in her eye.

It seemed imposable. For one thing; in the legend Iscrysta was a human, not Mobian. Secondly, shes dead!

"Hmmm, yessssss, that form never really suited me. And I never DIED, I was simply sealed away."

Is she reading my mind? Well, this is a dream, so it's possible.

"Of course it's possible, but I am here to train you, not chat about my past, maybe next dream."

"So, you're here to train me to use your powers?" I asked, I was barely understanding this.

"Exactly! Together, we will show the world that my decedents who receive my powers are not evil, just most of them are weak willed!" She said energetically.

"Wait, I'm not the first?" She just smiled at me.

* * *

><p>"The dark path which I try hard to escape and redeem myself from is full of those who would leave it at nothing to drag me back to it. Suffice it to say, he ruined me."<br>-Zoness Tiberius Emrald

**Well that's chapter 4. Sorry for the long wait, I had TERABLE writer's block. But I'm back. Hope this answered any questions.**

**BTW what Iscrysta was reading, about Darkstalker? hes an actual character in the 7th book in the "Wings of Fire" series. See ya'**


	5. Training

**Welcome one and all! I have been so BORED lately and Tornait finally read the other chapters, so here's Chapter 5!**

* * *

><p>"No! No! No! Bring your foot closer to the other!" Iscrysta yelled at me, like she had all day. Or is that all night? In the dream world, you never know. She had even brought in the "Dream Images" to encourage me.<p>

The training golem kept coming and not one of the "castes" I knew would defeat it. This was one of Iscrysta's ways to get me to be creative. The golem kept approaching, and it wouldn't stop until I either learned a new caste, or I really thought and used the castes I knew in ways I have never before. I lept above the golem and encased it in ice chains, a pretty effective strategy, but something told me that it would break free this time. And it did.

"Remember Jay. It learns." Iscrysta informed me from the sidelines.

"Alright! Lets see it try and learn from...This!" I thought. I lept into the air again and encased him in ice chains again, but this time I created a platform off a tree and rebounded off that into the golem after encasing my foot in ice spikes.

Iscrysta yelled "STOP!" and the golem melted, leaving my foot stuck in the ground.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Another Decedent... approaching your location. And fast!"

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Technacats tower<br>**

"So this is were She is..." Zoness mumbled as he came over the hill and saw the tower.

Zoness had recently discovered that he was a decedent of a powerful Ice Sorceress. Direct decedent. This, is a rare case, because She only has 3 living decedents.

"Guess I should let myself in." he commented as the door slid open.

* * *

><p><strong>Location Unknown.<strong>

"I can't believe this! That guy has so much firepower, literally, and the Baron only gives him a 45% chance of beating Jay! I mean I'm still on Jay's side, but still."

"I think the Alchemizts are rubbing off on you. You never used to yell this much!"

"Ever since Glaxia was destroyed, you two have been yelling at each other constantly."

"No we haven't!" the other two said in unison. *The three continue to argue*

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Stacra<strong>

"Again, we know Iscrysta is returning. Though, neither she nor her decedents are a match for this new individual"

"Iscrysta could never defeat him ,indeed, but a decedent with a connection so pure..."

"Who in this age holds the Zaviour, Vervet?"

"Drako died shortly after the transformation, and Okard gave it up to save Vallry... so it is without a master. But the great beings can't find a suitable successor."

"Could Jay, Vervet?"

"Possibly..."

* * *

><p>I almost literally shot from his bed and threw the door after I exited the Dream World. Running down TWELVE flights of stairs (42 stairs each, I counted), I realized that I felt a lot more fit than before my Dream World training. Who knew dreams could be so healthy!<p>

Summoning my weapon of choice, an Ice Spear, I landed in the lobby and began surching for the almost intruder. All the lights were off and there was a slight chill to the room. Through my training I had built up a resistance to the cold, so it must have been really cold in there. Then I noticed that the door was open and the air coming from outside was unnaturally hot.

"Thought you could defeat me? You are weak!" came a voice from outside.

I ran outside and saw what the voice belonged to... This was going to be a problem...

* * *

><p><strong>And that's Chapter 5! I would like to thank anyone who reviewed and my good friend Noah(he doesn't have a Fanfiction account yet) who inspired me to continue.<strong>


	6. Ch 8 chalenge Part:1

**Disclaimer: You should know this already, just look at Ch 1.**

* * *

><p>Do you ever get that feeling that no mater were you look, there's something you hate or that's evil? My opponent pretty much is that. It is basically a huge robotic crown with a dark mist around it. The second I got outside, I was surrounded by that mist, and suddenly my vision was filled with visions of who I hate the most, kind of like the Dream Images. They could hurt me, but as soon as I hit one it would disappear, and even more would appear. This was made worse by the disorientating effect of the darkness. Then the crown it's self attacked me, and I felt the heat, literally. A hole in the blackness appeared and a stream of fire shot through it towards me. I dodged it a few times, but the stream just came back fore me.<p>

"Hey! I know you're a descendent! Use your powers!" Someone yelled, apparently the person I was looking for.

Once I found which way was down, I charged up a small sphere of ice and threw it at the floor, creating a thin mist that cleared the darkness. I re-summoned my Ice Spear, and threw it at the crown. I ran up, summoning a Ice Sword, and slashed it right down the middle. I could hear a faint "Noooooo!" as it blew up. All that was left was a metal capsule and some broken bits of the crown.

"So you're Jay." Came a voice behind me. (I already described Zoness in Ch 3). He put on his jacket, covering the wrappings on his upper-arms, and put out his hand. "Zoness." He introduced himself.

Then it happened again. His vision turned blue and time slowed down. He could see a red blast of energy hitting Zoness in the back as they walk towards the tower. The vision shattered, like it allays did.

I turned around and saw that the wave of energy was heading towards me, not Zoness. In the next half second, Zoness pushed me out of the path of the energey wave, a bright flash of icy-blue happened, and someone wearing red armor and holding a huge sword appeared on the hill. Now standing in front of us, with a red scorch mark across her chest was an icy-blue cat wearing a fuzzy cyan coat.

"Iscrysta!?" Me and Zoness said in unison.

"Miss me, Zoness?" She said.

"You left me...alone, in a harsh world..." Zoness said, with a bit of anger in his voice.( It's worth mentioning that I could see a light-ish-cyan cat flying around in the distance on the other side of Zoness.)

"I never truly leave a decedent. A part of me is always left behind. And that brings me to how I'm here... When you pushed Jay out of the way, you came into close enough contact with each-other that the fragments of me in you could open a gate from my imprisonment in the dream world."

"I do not get what's going on here!" Said a voice from behind me. I turned around. "Tornait!? What are you doing here?... How long have you been here anyways?"

"Long enough." Tornait said. "Just ignore me... You to, whoever's reading this story."

"Tornait... Did you just...?" I asked. "Yes" he replied

"Anyways... Wasn't something about to ha-!" Iscrysta was interrupted by another wave of energy flying just over her head. We all turned around to see that the person in the red armor was now standing atop the remains of the robot. There was now a fox with nine tails blocking his sword so the wave of energy didn't hit Iscrysta.

"Go! I cant hold his blade much longer!" the nine tailed fox yelled as flames started to appear around her.

"No! I don't know who you are, but you saved Iscrysta! Now were going to save you!" I yelled. As if on que, the rest of the Technacats jumped from the tower and charged the man in the red armor.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was Chapter 6! Sorry if it seemed short, but Tornait Carnival challenged me to get Chapter 8 up by Sunday. That light-ish-cyan cat in the background was Rico, one of Tornait's characters. He's usualy a darker blue, but his powers and color change depending on his mood. That's all for now, Twebster9000 out! '^;=;^'<br>**


	7. The Power of Nothingness

**Welcome, to my friend Tornait's "Ch 8 Challenge!" This will probably be a little longer a chapter than usual. You all know the disclaimer so...**

**Tornait: "What did I say about saying that!?"**

**Twebster9000: "*Grumble* Fine... Disclaimer: Sonic is owned by Sega. There, you happy."**

**Tornait: "yes"**

* * *

><p>The sound of metal hitting ice and other metal filled the hilly field around Technacats Tower. There was now a full on battle between a man in red armor with a huge sword and the Technacats. There was also a nine tailed fox fighting on the Technacats side that saved Jay and Zoness. The armored man had apparently been sent to kill Jay, and Zoness being there had been a plus.<p>

"Pryro! Why do you have to try and kill Jay and Zoness? Has King stooped that low since I left, that he wishes Iscrysta's Decedents to be dead?!" The nine-tailed fox shouted at him.

"Well it's nice to see you to, Sarna! And, I only do what King orders me to. If it's an order, I have to follow it." He said.

"Well shouldn't that go against the "Knight's Code" or something?" I pitched in, dodging his sword.

"We are King's Guardians. We are bound only by King's will, not some Midevil code!"

Endi created some cover for us by drenching the air in a low darkness. Pryro tried to burn it away, but Trevor joined Endi and made it thicker to compensate. Pryro was now wildly swinging his sword and sending balls of fire in all directions.

"Show yourselves!" Pryro yelled.

One of the fireballs hit my Ice sword and shattered it, letting Pryro know what direction I was in. Before I knew it, there was a huge blast of fire hitting me every few seconds. Soon, Zoness jumped in front of me and put up a ice shield.

"Gotta be more careful, Jay." He told me then rushed Pryro.

"What the...!?" I herd Pryro yell, probably being attacked by Zoness.

"Why you little...! Stop...! STAND STILL!" he continued yelling.

"Man, is he really going one-on-one with Pryro and winning?" Tornait asked.

"Ya, he is." I answered him. "So what are you doing here?"

"Well, back at base I was..." His explanation was cut short when Pryro threw Zoness at him.

"THAT'S IT!" Pryro yelled. "I was hoping it wouldn't come down to this..." everyone saw it coming ans ran toward him, trying to stop it.

I herd a loud *Clang* as his armor hit the ground. His under-armor was a completely black metal that looked almost liquid. His eyes opened and turned deep crimson. large red cracks ran threw his under-armor, and he was engulfed in a raging inferno.

"COME AT ME! FIGHT!"

"No! He's too strong!" Zoness yelled.

I tried throwing my Ice spear at Pryro, but it melted way before it even got close to the fire.

"I'll handle this." Iscrysta said, walking between us and Pryro.

Six large ,ice, claw-like appendages grew out of her back and began rushing Pryro. Somehow, they weren't melting, and Pryro was barely feeling the attack. While the claws were keeping him at bay, Iscrysta began charging up some force in between her palms. She slowly brought her hands away from the energy, and the flames around Pryro turned light-blue, and froze!

"Now!" Zoness yelled and we all attacked Pryro.

I got close enough to slash at him with my ice sword but the blade broke against his armor. He smirked, and grabbed me by the neck, lifting me off the ground. A ring of fire appeared around us and the others backed away. "He wanted Iscrysta to allow us to attack him! He was baiting me!" I thought. Pryro started laughing.

"Jay! Time for your final lesson." Iscrysta said. "Focus. Empty your mind. Erase all fear. Think, cold. This is the **Power of Nothingness**!"

_My mind went blank. The fire no longer burned me. I felt the pain of Pryro's hand no longer. Cold. Cold. My body went limp as the Power of Nothingness enveloped me. I no longer feared the thought of my imminent death. _

Pryro dropped me as his entire arm froze. He stopped laughing as I stood back up. His fire aura returned but it didn't melt his arm, or me. I then gained a vision, but it was different. I could still move, but everything was slowed down. It was like I was in a vision all the time. I saw Pryro punching me and sending me flying backwards, but it almost, reset, and I blocked his punch. He sent a huge blast of fire at me and the same thing happened. I dogged it easily, once I knew were it was aimed.

After several more "resets" I finally beat him. He was laying on the floor, half dead, gasping for air as I stand on his chest. I jumped off and began walking towards Iscrysta. The Power of Nothingness cut out and I fell into her arms. I felt as if I had just woken up, after sleeping in a vat of liquid nitrogen. My body was numb, and I couldn't move. The crash after the rush.

What happened next, no one could have seen coming. Pryro somehow got up and was preparing to attack Iscrysta, when a small hole apeared on his chest, right were his heart was. A simalar hole appeared on Iscrysta. They had been shot! Everyone was panicked.

Pryro dissipated in a flash of fire, his expression saying that he'll be back someday. Iscrysta, however, fell to the ground right beside me, a vlue and white mist coming from the bullet-hole. She put one hand over the hole, and another on my forehead.

"Carry on... the... pow..er." she said, dieing. She pulled a large crystal out of the hole and put it into my hand, whispering the words: "Keep my soul safe." **_The Frost Stone._**

* * *

><p><strong>Sad... *crying*... well, if you red my other story, "Of Ice and Fire" you now know were the Frost Stone came from. Originally, Zoness was going to use the Power of Nothingness and Iscrysta was going to die last chapter. Twebster9000 out.<strong>


End file.
